Kokoro
by FireWolfHeart
Summary: All he wants to do is fix things, to remedy the things he's done. All she wants is for someone to fix her, without them knowing she's broken. When he finds a way to fix his wrongings, she's left in thousands more pieces than before. And all he can do is watch from the background, through another's eyes. OC/OC. Rated for violence, very occasional language, and some awkward scenes.
1. Prologue Dream

**_HI! FireWolfHeart here with another story! This time it's Onix and Xane, AKA, XANIX. Awesome, huh? Anywho, I don't own Xane, and yes, this has been my main distraction from Twilight's Destiny. Not that I care, I LOVE XANIX SO MUCH!  
_**

**_-.- Short prologue is super short.  
_**

**_SHOUT OUT TO YOU, SHADOW! YOU'RE AN AMAZING PYRO BUDDY!  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!... Or Xane (Who belongs to ShadowofaHeart, without whom this story would not be possible). Or the Vocaloid song 'Kokoro', which this is roughly based off of.  
_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE~ Dream_  
_**

_Hearts..._

_And Nothing.  
_

_These two, when combined, form a whole new being.  
_

_But when these two are already separate beings...  
_

_A hider of emotions, the houser of a heart,  
_

_and the faker of emotions, the shell of Nothing.  
_

_When these two beings meet...  
_

_Anything can happen.  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Sleep

_**I always forget these kinds of things. This is rated for violence, very VERY occasional language, suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts, and awkward moments (So far only in chapter 2, but I've only written half of chapter 3. I'm sure there will be PLENTY more of those.). CONSTAINS SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT'S DESTINY!  
**_

_**Because Shadow traces so well (He did the pic art thing. It's Xane and Onix as lions. -ignoring obviousness-), I decided to get this up ASAP. Now, I type this the night I posted the prologue soo... We'll see when this gets out.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I no own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own Xane. I wish I was awesome enough to own both, but I'm not, so I don't. XP I DO OWN ONIX THOUGH!**_

* * *

_Chapter 1~ Sleep**  
**_

I hold the knife in my hand, staring blankly at the blood crusting on the edge. I slowly let it drop to rest it against my wrist, taking another look around the alleyway.

It's not a well used one. A few trash cans here, a strewn away box there. It's abandoned, almost. I should know, considering I basically live here. I shouldn't be disturbed. Maybe I can die in peace.

Tears prick the corners of my eyes.

I've done so much. I deserve to die. Should have a long time ago.

I press down sharply with the knife, ripping it across my skin Deep cuts soon appear al over my arms as I visciously tear them apart. I finally lean back against the wall, vision swimming. My eyes slip closed as my body limply slaps the ground.

* * *

"...ey."

What?

"Hey. Wake up."

"... Wh-who?..."

"I'll tell ya' if you wake up."

But I don't wanna. I'm supposed to be dead. Why am I still alive? My wrists itch. Like... they've been bandaged.

A hand carefully and slowly moves under my back and gently pushes me up. Whatever. I moan in protest and comply, blearily opening my eyes.

I'm in a bed, a plain black comforter pooled around my lap and hanging off one shoulder. Taking a glance around the room, I find it's pretty well-kept.  
A dresser up against the right wall, the bed I'm on against the left. It's a small room, with only the neccessities. My eyes drift over the doorway with the boy standing in it.

... Wait. What?

He has spikey, messy black hair. A few bangs fall in front of his cerulean eyes, so similar in shade to my own. He wears a black robe-cloak thing with matching black shoes. A sly smirk plays on his face, even though he's trying to look stern and cool at the same time by leaning on the door post with his arms crossed. He looks to be maybe a year older than me so about... fifteen, maybe?

My eyes drift down to my arms. They're bandaged up to just under my elbows. I look back up at the boy.

"Did you?..."

"Save you? Yeah, that's me."

"... Why?"

"Because." He walks over to me and places his hands over my wrists, raising an eyebrow when I flinch. "I felt like it."

I hate him. I don't even know his name and _still_ I hate him. I _loath_ him. "But I... don't deser-"

"Deserve to live?" He cuts me off and scoffs. "What could _you_ have done that's so bad?"

I scowl and look away, tears springing to my eyes. "Y-you... wouldn't understand... any of what I say."

A hand on my chin forces me to look into the ravenette's azure eyes. "Try me. I've seen and done more than it looks like I would have."

Looking into his eyes... There's so much more there. Most people wouldn't understand Light and Darkness 'psychobabble'. But he looks like he'd understand. Maybe... It'd be nice if someone did know what I say...

I feel my eyes harden with my facade. "Fine. I got one friend locked inside the Realm of Darkness, another got taken over by a creepy old man and got amnesia, another friend was eradicated from existence, and I got the guy I love in a coma with his heart shattered for ten years." I rip my head from his grasp and look away. "Happy?"

A light yet dark chuckle. "Nope. Can't be. Physically incapable of it."

My head jerks back to look at the boy questioningly. His distant gaze locks with mine and turns amused and shrewed as he answeres my unspoken question.

"Maybe some other time."

He stands up and shifts towards the door as if he's about to leave. My eyes widen.

"W-wait!" He looks back at me for a second before shifting his gaze down. A light heat rises to my face as I realize I've grabbed his sleeve, but don't let go.

He rasies an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I-I just..."

"... Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

I grit my teeth angrily. "I asked you first!"

He completely turns around and leans into my face, his breath hot against my skin. He moves closer to my ear. I immediatly start scolding my pounding heart. Then he whispers, "I figured since I saved your life you'd go first. But I'll let it slip this time. The name's Xane. Now," A gloved hand pushes itself under my bangs and against my forehead. "Go to sleep."

Magic. It has to be.

I can already feel myself slipping under conciousness. "N-no..."

Too late.

I feel myself being gently eased back into the pillow as my head lolls to the side to catch a small glimpse of black. Somebody gently pulls th ecovers over me as my breathing evens out.

The last thing I register is a light chuckle and a, "Night."


	3. Chapter 2 Night

**_Um... Nothing to say so... ON WITH THE THE XANIX! And the awkward scene..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own Kingdom Hearts?.. Sorry, Shadow, I'm keeping Xane. ;P... Fine. Don't own him either.  
ONIX: But I'd be happy to take him off your hands!_**

* * *

_Chapter 2~ Night_

_Cruel laughter rings in my head as I keep on running. I can't stop. I don't _want _to stop. I have to find... him. Who am I looking fo-_

_Ventus!_

_My heart nearly stops._

_I almost fogot ven._

_I'm an idiot._

_An idiot who deserves to d-_

_There he is! And... thre _he_ is._

_Ventus's face is red, turning blue from lack of air._

_Vanitas has one hand around clamped around his throat._

_I'm stuck, frozen, watching helplessly as Vanitas flings Ven into the air and charges up a dark ball of black fire. A single word forces it's way up my throat, in a very similar manner as to when I broke my containment pod in the labs._

"VENTUS!"

I sit bolt upright, gasping for breath, one hand clutched to my chest. I'm swallowed up by the comforter, one edge of it wrapped around my arm and neck. As I flail around trying to get it unstuck from my neck, I only manage to get myself even more tangled. I hit the floor with a _thud_ at the same time the door opens.

Usually, I'd try to muster up a sheepish smile, but I'm too shaken by my nightmare to care right now. The boy- um... Xane- stands in the doorway, a hint of concern in his otherwise blank face.

I close my eyes and try to regulate my breathing, curling into a ball and wrapping my arms around my knees. I can feel Xane's cerulean eyes boring into me. Instinctively burying my head in my arms to hide. I ignore Xane's footsteps coming closer and stopping right in front of me. Fabric rustles as a hand rests on my forehead. Silence reigns for a while. Then,

"Want to explain?"

My slowed breathing catches in my throat and I burst into tears. Confusion leaks off Xane in waves.

I gasp in surprise when hands slide under my arms and haul me up, then I'm engulfed by blacked cloaked arms. They're loose, hesitant, but still there. I wrap my arms around Xane and cry into his shoulder. Smooth circles are traced into my back, surprisingly soothing.

My harsh sobbing eventually quiets down into soft hiccups. I slowly register being rocked back and forth, and low words being murmmured into my ear. I pull back, wiping my eyes.

"S-sorry..."

Xane's hand's slide from my back to rest on my shoulders. His eyes lock with mine and my breath hitches in my thoat. He slowly uses one thumb to wipe under my eye, pushing the tears away. His other hand moves to wipe away some hair plastered to my face.

"'S alright. Now..." He hesitates, and I brace myself," are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I break eye contact, mumbling, "Nightmare..."

A hand under my chin forces me to reestablish eye contact. Xane smiles gently. "I could gather that much. Details?"

I blush an dtry to pull my head away, but his grip only tightens. "Fine." He leans a little closer to my face, his hand preventing me from moving. His breath tickles my face as he whispers, "A name then?"

I feel my face heat up even more. "O-onix..."

He leans back on his free hand, smirking. "A pretty name for a pretty face."

I will _never_ be able to get my face back to its original color. Scowling, I grab his wrist with both hands and yank down on it.

Xane. Doesn't. Move. At _all_. Except for the hand he's leaning on. He reaches forwards and grabs the both of my wrists in his one. Letting go of my chin, he pulls my wrists above my head, regrabbing my head afterwards. I hang there for a second.

My heart starts pounding as he leans close again. "You know, I'll eventually find out what's bothering you."

I whisper back fiercly, "What's _bothering_ me, is the fact that you're acting like you're about to _rape_ me!"

He's back in the doorway in two seconds, looking shaken. He coughs. "Uh... I, uh... I didn't mean... To come across... like _that_."

I cross my arms, glowering. "Well, you did." I glance down and look back up at him with the best Puppy Dog face I can muster. "Can I go home now?"

Xane's 'cool, calm and cocky' self is back. He shrugs. "Sure. C'mon, I'll escort you there."

All the blood drains from my face. "W-well, uh... Th-that's okay... I can get there myself."

"No, seriously. As an apology."

"It's finr, Xane! I'm a big girl!"

"Tch. If you say so."

"Hey!"

"Where do you live?"

"Around..."

"You can have my room fo rnow. I'll take the couch."

... Huh? Xane shrugs off the doorpost and heads down the hall. I quickly scramble to my feet, struggling from the blanket's death grip, and run to the entryway he just vacated. "W-wait! What do you mean?"

He glances back at me over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "Do you perfer the streets?"

I falter. "N-no..."

He walks back and steers me into his room. "Then you're here." He goes back t the door and grabs the knob. He doesn't look back when he says, "I'll be going out for a few hours. I need to... run some errands. Please, stay in here."

He closes the door and walks away, leaving me there with my mouth open.

Creeper...


End file.
